


The Black Cat Saga

by plumeofthepen



Series: The Jacqueline Chronicles [1]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeofthepen/pseuds/plumeofthepen
Summary: Jacqueline brings a black cat home much to her husbands dismay.
Relationships: Baldwin de Clermont/Original Female Character
Series: The Jacqueline Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564702
Kudos: 15





	The Black Cat Saga

_Purrrrrrrrrr_! All Baldwin could concentrate on was the motor-boat sound coming from the small black feline curled up on Jacqueline’s lap. He may have been glowering a bit to hard, since she noticed it.

“What?”She said looking puzzled

“I can’t concentrate.” he paused, directing his gaze to the cat 

“He’s happy, Baldwin!” Jacqueline quipped sliding closer to her husband on the sofa and much to his dismay the cat was still on her lap, “I love you, even though you’re grumpy.” She teased snuggling into him as he draped his arm around her. 

He purred his nose above her ear inhaling her scent of lemongrass and sage before placing a kiss on her temple and trailing kisses to her lips as she titled her face up expectedly.

“Do you still think I’m still grumpy?” He mumbled into her lips before pressing them his fully to yours. He suddenly become aware of a weight on his lap and found that the cat had moved onto his lap. He decided that he would tolerate it this one time.

****

“Kitty!” Rebecca and Philip yelled as they launched themselves towards the feline who attempt to go away. 

“What’s the kitty’s name, Uncle Baldwin?” Rebecca asked while squeezing the dismayed animal.

“Licorice.” He responded somewhat embarrassed at his wife’s choice of names “Your aunt named him.”

“I didn’t know you have a cat?” Diana inquired freeing the small animal from the grasp of her children, which wasted no time scrambling away. 

“Jacqueline found him.” 

“You don’t like him do you?” Diana quipped at the displeased look on her brother’s face.

“He purrs way to often.”

“A purring cat his a happy cat, Baldwin!” Diana retorted.

“I’m aware of that, sister.” 

“If you don’t like him, than why do you keep him?” She inquired crossing her arms over her chest.

“It makes my wife happy,” Baldwin responded “and I would do anything if it makes her happy...even tolerate excessive purring.”

“Your learning, brother.” Diana smirked


End file.
